Deadliest Fiction The Game
Deadliest Fiction The Game is a game developed by Technology Games.Inc,Tornbanner Studios and IronHide Game studio.The game was released in 19 October 2014 after Chivalry Warfare.The game was based on the Deadliest Fiction wiki.Note that some users may see that this idea was like "stealing" another's idea. Synopsis The DF Laboratory was a facility where the DF staffs conduct a TV show called Deadliest Fiction.Now they used to run simulations with an engine called the Omni Engine .However one day,the engine broke and suddenly the characters used in their simulations came to reality and finally,wrecking the world.DF crews still survive.But they have an idea,take all of the characters out of the Omni Engine and put them into a death battle! Gameplay If Chivalry Warfare takes Chivalry Deadliest Warrior as it's gameplay,this one takes Deadliest Warrior Legends as it's gameplay.The player can choose characters available.Each characters has unique things of their own.The victory condition,which is defeating the enemy is achieved not with health bar but by how is the condition of the character.If the character has broken arm,it may move slower and can't pick and use a shield.If a head was decapitated,victory time.The game also features again the Honor Points but now renamed DF Ranks.Like Chivalry Warfare,it is used to get into the world global rankings.There are millions or trillions of players but only can be one or some that will be the number one in the rankings.The DF Rank can be earned by defeating enemies single or online.Unlike Chivalry,the harder the enemy you fight,the more DFR you can earn.XPs are also present.Again they have no limit.Some warriors have shields and alternate costume. Like in DWL and MK,if an enemy can be finished with final strikes.Each warrior has different strikes.And the strike can only be done if the enemy is on low condition.Stamina also came back and acts like Chivalry's.Instead there is one option for saving your own life when low on stamina.Parrying doesn't consume stamina.It can be the last line of defense for your warrior. Single and Multiplayer returns.Survival mode appears.Survive as many opponent as you can.Like the Kill Spree mode,the more you kill and survive the more DFR you gain.It can be done in Multiplayer.But take the risk.The enemies you survive is the players that join the match.Maximum 10 players.If the player was an elite?Becareful. Also there is the dual mode.This lets you play with another warrior/player in Single player or Multiplayer.There is two character on the battlefield so it's a 2 on 2 direct no tag in match.In online you can do it too.But only acts one time.If you are down but your teammate is still fighting,you will spectate at your teammate at a 1 vs 2 match.If both lose you will lose DFRs. Warriors Warriors here are only the ones from DFW that has been chosen fair and square in size.Currently under development. #Xenomorph #Hercules #Nathan Drake #Duke Nukem #Predator #Big Daddy #Joseph Kony #Osama Bin Laden #Master Chief #Prophet #James Raynor #Commander Shepard #Doomguy #John Rambo #Solid Snake #Vladimir Makarov #Stryker #Daniel Lamb #Jason Brody #Frank West #Robocop #Terminator #Akemi Homura #Voldemort #Gandalf #Albus Dumbledore Other Modes *Arcade Mode : Face against waves of enemy and unlock some alternate costumes for warriors or new weapons *Unarmed Combat : Available at online.You only fight with bare hands! *Throwing Combat : Try to hit your enemy with only a throwing knife Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Action Category:Fighting games Category:3D Games Category:2014 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 games